


Mischief

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Humor, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South and CT sneak around the Mother of Invention and cause trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmlessthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessthings/gifts).



> Happy birthday Melissa!

“Come on, this way. They caught us when we went the other way last time.”

“That’s because _you_ were giggling too hard and you couldn’t keep quiet.” South tugged on Connie’s hand, pulling her away from the mess hall to head down to the bunks.

“That’s not the only time you’ve said that.” Connie stifled another giggle, following behind her girlfriend and keeping a lookout in back.

“Oh _shut up_.” South rolled her eyes so hard she was afraid they would fall out of her head if she made the motion anymore exaggerated. She tried not to drag Connie down the hall, but she was giggling too hard to focus on much else. They rounded a corner to get away from the trap they had set for Wash, yet stopped just around it to be able to hear it go into motion. “Seriously, you need to be quiet. Last time, Maine heard us and then carried us off to talk with the others because you blew our cover.”

“Well that’s because we managed to get your brother to splat his face full of whipped cream after we tickled his nose. Good call on changing it from shaving cream though.” Connie pursed her lips as they rounded another corner.

“Yeah yeah. I’m just surprised that York didn’t come help lick it off his face though. Anyway. We should be hearing the execution go off soon.” In the distance, the pair could hear the sound of a bucket crashing to the ground, a high pitched shriek at being covered in the water that splattered on the floor. South’s eyes went wide. “That wasn’t Wash at all. Shit.”

Connie risked peeking around the corner, and covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the sight. Carolina’s bright red hair had turned a dark maroon from the water that soaked her from head to toe. She spotted Connie peeking around the corner and broke into a sprint. Connie’s eyes went wide and she turned to South, slapping her arm and dropping her hand.

“We got Carolina, not Wash. Fucking move!” Connie broke into a sprint, leaving South behind and barely taking a chance to look behind her to make sure she followed behind. South took off as well, heading down a different hallway. Carolina couldn’t chase them both at once, could she? The two of them managed to stop as soon as they each realized they weren’t being followed, heading back to South’s room independently. Connie greeted South when she finally came out of hiding and kissed her upon entering her room, the pair locking the door behind them.

\---

“I don’t want to go out there.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to go out there either, but we need to eat. Come on, we’ll stick together.” South held out her hand to Connie, pulling her along to the mess hall after they had showered and dressed. The two of them checked the hallways before heading down, ensuring they couldn’t see Carolina anywhere close. South stifled a giggle when she saw York walk past, scowling at them with his hair bright green.

“We aren’t responsible for that one, but Wash picked a nice color for you,” Connie whispered as they shuffled past, unable to catch what he muttered back at them. South quickly grabbed a few plates of food while Connie kept watch, looking around in case Carolina came in looking for them. “Come on. She’s usually up by now. If we want to get out of the way before she finds us, we need to move fast.”

South nodded. “Yeah I know. I’m just grabbing a little extra in case we need to camp out--” She stopped mid-sentence when Maine strolled up, leaning over her and winking down at her. “Connie, run. Run now.” South ran after her back to the room while Maine looked on, grin on his face with Carolina no where in sight.

\---

A few days passed and South and Connie thought their live had returned to normal. Carolina had found them eventually and got them with one of the water guns that they kept hidden from a shore leave from months prior, but they figured their life of hiding was over. Setting up another bucket over the door prank was easy considering all you had to do was rig it to tip when it opened. It was a little harder with the way the doors opened on the _Mother of Invention_ but youth and skill ruled this game. South waited on the outside of the door as Connie talked to someone inside the rec room to make it seem less suspicious that something was up.

“Anyways, I think I’m going to turn in,” Wash announced to no one, getting up to head to his bedroom, but taking an alternate route out the other door. Connie’s face fell when he went the wrong direction, but at the same time, Wyoming got up as well, heading out the door meant for Wash.

“No no no no,” Connie whispered to herself, having no way to signal to South to make the trap not go off. The door opened and the bucket doused Wyoming in water, soaking him from head to toe in the same way Carolina had been.

“What the devil?” Wyoming started, spotting South to the side of him, covering her mouth to keep from laughing. “You two are going to get killed doing this one of these days.”

\---

“We can’t keep living like this. We can’t. I need more than apples and bananas. We should just apologize to her.” Connie wound some string around a stick to create an anchor and attached the other end to another bucket, preparing to actually get Wash this time.

“Shhh shhh sweetie, we’re going to get him this time. We have to pay him back for when he got us, and this is the only way.” South tossed another water balloon into a different bucket in preparation for Florida, if she could manage to catch him this time. “Trust me. It’ll be fine.”

Connie filled the bucket, grabbing a few of their nerf guns that were obviously fake so they wouldn’t get shot at with live rounds like last time.

“Are you ready to storm the recreation room this time?” South grabbed the bucket of water balloons, nerf gun in her other hand and leaned over to kiss Connie. “Here, you grab the bucket so when he comes after me, you can toss the bucket at him. Then we pelt him.”

“It’ll certainly teach him to try to out prank us.” Connie kissed her again, grabbed her gear and the pair headed out.

 


End file.
